The Bond Between Brothers
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: What if Dastan had been captured when he tried to sneak back into the city to talk to Tus? What if Nizam offered to 'interrogate' him to get him to confess the truth? Would Tus be able to see the truth before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Now, before we start, I am sorry if I don't do this scene properly. I don't quite remember how Dastan goes back into Alamut and I couldn't find a video of it. This is for my wonderful friend, Rowana Renee! *waves to Rowana who she knows is reading* Now I suppose I should stop boring you with this author's note that you shouldn't still be reading though you still are and get on with the story!**

Dastan ran across a rooftop and leapt onto the roof of the building adjacent to it, being careful to avoid the soldiers. He needed to see Tus and convince him that he didn't kill Father and that it was Nizam who in truth was the traitor. He needed to tell Tus that all Nizam wanted was to find the legendary Sands of Time and their father had been in the way. Dastan leapt to another building then swung himself down and into an alley. He could see the entrance of the palace.

Dastan pulled up the hood of his cloak **(1)** and set off at a brisk walk towards the entrance, hoping that nobody who recognize him. He managed to slip into the palace unrecognized, but his luck ended there. When he passed a group of guards that should have been at the entrance, he was stopped.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" one of them demanded. Dastan did not respond, knowing that his voice would be recognized immediately.

"I asked you a question, who are you and what is your business here? And remove your hood so I can see you properly!" the same guard again said. Meanwhile, the others had formed a ring around Dastan.

"Is there a problem?" a voice said. Dastan glanced up to see who the newcomer was even though he did not need to to be able to know that it was Tus.

"He managed to slip past us, sire!" a guard piped up. Liar, Dastan thought, you should have been at the entrance, not having a communion with your fellows.

"He won't tell us who he is or remove his hood!" the one who had been doing the questioning said.

"Remove your hood!" Tus ordered. What was Dastan to do? He had meant to talk to his brother, but he had to do it alone. Before he could make his choice though, a guard that had managed to creep up behind him, yanked his hood off, revealing Dastan's face.

"You!" Tus exclaimed, his face going red with rage. "How dare you come back here! Guards, seize him!"

Immediately, two guards seized Dastan's arms, but Dastan would not let himself be caught so easily. He twisted himself out of their grip and when they tried to grab him again, he kneed one in the stomach and tripped the other. The rest of the group of guards prepared to rush at him and Dastan knew he had no chance against all of them. He reached for the dagger that was in his belt so as to rewind time and avoid this situation.

But something was wrong, there was no jewel in the hilt of the dagger! It was a normal dagger! How could it have been replaced? Who could have replaced it? Then Dastan realized what had happened. Tamina! She had replaced the dagger! Dastan looked back up at the guards charging at him and prepared himself to try to fight his way out of it even though the odds were against him. He was doing quite well and thought that he just might be able to get out of this and come back to talk to Tus, but luck was not on his side when a soldier came up behind him and hit him on the head, stunning him.

Seeing that Dastan was incapacitated for the time being, Tus called to his guards, "Bring him!" He then set off towards the throne room.

When Dastan could finally see straight, he was kneeling on the floor in front of Tus' throne. Nizam stood next to the new king and was whispering something in his ear. Tus shook his head at something that Nizam had said then turned to Dastan.

"Dastan, did you kill our father, King Sharaman?" Tus asked. Dastan couldn't help but snort at this question. Why in the world was Tus asking him this? He already was convinced that he had killed Father and he wouldn't see the truth. Though maybe, mayeb Tus was starting to doubt his accusations against Dastan, maybe he was starting to see the truth.

"No," Dastan said, hoping that his brother would believe him.

"He is lying, nephew," Nizam told Tus. And should he mention that Nizam was the traitor who killed their father, Dastan thought.

"Tell me the truth, Dastan and your punishment may not be so severe," Tus said, dashing all of Dastan's hopes of his brother believing him.

"I am telling you the truth! I would never kill Father!" Dastan all but yelled. He had to stay calm, yelling at his brother wouldn't help prove his innocence.

"Lies!" Tus exclaimed, he too, now close to yelling.

"How could you think I killed him?" Dastan yelled, finally losing his patience about his brother's stubbornness.

"Why should I believe you didn't kill him?" Tus too yelled, standing up from his seat on his throne.

"Why would I?"

"Because you want the throne!"

"Since when have I wanted that? I have never wanted the throne!"

"Nephew, this is getting us nowhere," Nizam said, stepping between the two, interrupting their argument. "Why don't you let me interrogate him."

Tus stopped himself before he yelled out his retort to Dastan and turned to his uncle, "That may have more effect, uncle."

"A very good choice, Tus," Nizam said, an evil glint in his eye. "Guards, take him away. You know where to go."

Nizam made to follow the guards as they started to drag Dastan** (2)** away, but was stopped by Tus.

"Wait," Tus said. "Are you going to harm him?"

"Only as much as he forces me to by withholding the truth," Nizam said.

"Alright then, tell me immediately if he yields any information," Tus said as he watched Dastan being dragged to the door.

"I'm your brother, Tus!" Dastan called just before he was dragged out of earshot. "I could never kill Father! I'm your brother!"

**1) I do not remember if Dastan had a cloak on or not at the time.**

**2) Random fact: I almost said Nizam here.**

**Well there you have the first chappie of my first Prince of Persia fic! Now, I wonder how the 'interrogation' will go…. we will have to find out, but reviews shall be needed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: *hides* I's sorry for not updating! I's have been busy! Very busy! There was the National Novel Writing Month, dancing, school, piano…. *goes off into a long list of excuses for not updating* But I'm updating now! Now I's going to continue with my wonderful torture of Dasty! *cackles evilly* If only he knew what was in store for him. Wait, if he knew, he'd kill me! So no, he will not know, and you will not know! That is until I get to that part! And I won't get to that part if I don't stop this author's note which you should have stopped reading long ago. Alright, on with the torture!**

"So tell me, nephew, did you murder the king?"

Dastan felt like this was the one hundredth time that question had been asked of him. The guards had thrown him in a cell and left, for Nizam had requested so. How could Tus have believed that he would kill his own father, Dastan wondered. That was another question that seemed to have been asked for the hundredth time, but all those hundred times it had been asked in his head.

And Nizam. His uncle had entered the cell not long after the guards had left, bring with him a Hasansen. Dastan was sure that Nizam had no intention of interrogating him, knowing who the real culprit was. Nizam would most likely kill him, that is, after torturing him and putting up a show of actually interrogating him.

"I really would not like to kill you, for the job of explaining why you died to Tus would be rather annoying," Nizam said after Dastan did not answer his question.

"Well then I guess you will have to kill me then, Uncle," Dastan spat. "For I will not admit to doing something that I had no part in."

So Nizam would not kill him. That gave Dastan no relief though, because it just meant that instead of killing him, his uncle would most likely torture him to the brink of death.

"Lying will not help you, young prince," Nizam said in a taunting voice, almost like Dastan was a child.

"I refuse to admit to killing Father, for we both know that it was not I! We both know that it was you that killed Father!"

Dastan knew it was no use though. He knew that what Nizam was doing now was no more than an act. An act that was believed by all and meant that no one would ever suspect Nizam of being the king's true murderer.

"Though," Nizam said thoughtfully, "it would most certainly be better if you were dead. If you were dead, there would be no one to spout my secret. Now Dastan, just admit to it and it will all be over."

"If I admit to it, I'll be put to death. If I refuse, you'll either bring to the brink of it over and over until finally you kill me or you will just kill me and be done with it."

Either way, I'll die, Dastan thought, finally coming to this realization. Either way, if he denied killing his father or admitted to it, he would die.

"Seeing as you insist on continuing to deny it, I suppose I will have to force you to admit it. A little pain might help loosen your tongue."

Nizam nodded to the Hasansen who smiled a wicked smile and drew a knife from his belt. Dastan watched, or rather watched as much as he could, the Hasansen walking in a circle around him. The Hasansen went around the front of Dastan's vision again and Dastan twisted his head so he could see when the Hasansen would come back around. Then suddenly, an explosion of agony erupted at his right shoulder.

Unprepared for it, Dastan cried out in pain as the Hasansen's dagger sank into his shoulder. The pain had been reduced to a throb when Nizam spoke again, "Now will you answer me? Answer me correctly?"

"No!" Dastan hissed between clenched teeth. The Hasansen twisted the dagger that was still imbedded in the prince's shoulder, eliciting another cry of pain, though quieter this time.

"So stubborn….." Nizam said. "I suppose that wasn't quite enough to loosen your tongue. Maybe something a bit more painful. The loss of a finger perhaps."

Dastan unconsciously clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't help but wonder at this moment though, what people would think if they ever found out how sadistic his uncle was. Then he realized, they would never find out. They would never find out the truth.

Nizam nodded to the Hasansen who wrenched the knife from Dastan's shoulder. This time though, Dastan was prepared and clenched his teeth to avoid crying out. He could feel the hot blood trickling down his arm , no knife to stop it's path now.

"All you have to do is say those simple words. Just say it, I killed the king," Nizam said.

"Oh, I know you killed the king." Though it was probably unwise, Dastan could not resist saying that. The sharp sound of a slap resounded throughout the room and Dastan felt the sting of his Nizam's hand hitting his face.

"I think I have decided what to do with you. I do believe that you shall lose an ear. Your right ear to be precise."

Dastan's eyes widened in shock and horror. Nizam was going to cut off his ear? Dastan struggled against his bonds, though he had no hope of escaping them.

"But not right now," Nizam said, smiling in sadistic pleasure as Dastan struggled. "I do believe I shall leave you alone with my little Hasansen friend for a little while. I shall be back in oh, say two hours."

Nizam turned as he reached the door. "And I would like it if he was conscious. I want to see his pain as his ear is removed."

The next two hours had to have been the worst of Dastan's life. He had been through many battles and sustained many injuries, but none as painful as this. The Hasansen seemed to know just where to put his knife so it hurt the post. His only respite had been when the Hasansen had stopped to bind his wounds so as to ensure that Dastan would not bleed to death or pass out from loss of blood.

By the time the two hour mark came, Dastan was on the verge of passing out, but not quite. The Hasansen had tortured him to just the right distance away from unconsciousness. His clothes, which were now covered holes and tears from the knife entering and leaving his body, were soaked through with blood.

Dastan did not even look up as the cell door opened, knowing who it would be.

"Ah, my dear friend," Nizam exclaimed upon seeing Dastan, "you have done the perfect job!"

Dastan almost wanted to laugh at this. He had never, in all his years as part of the royal family, suspected his uncle to be so sadistic.

"Now, my dear nephew, are you going to admit to the crime or face the consequences of lying?"

"I will not admit to a crime that you committed!" Dastan spat at him. He had not forgotten the fact that he would lose his ear for refusing, but he would not lie just to save his own skin.

"Very well then, you must face the consequences." Nizam held out his hand to the Hasansen who placed the knife in it. He then brought the knife to the right side of Dastan's head. Dastan could feel the hot stickiness of the blood trickling down his neck as the knife slowly bit into his ear.

**Er….. *runs and hides***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: *is not looking at the last update date* Erm…..will sorry help? I've kind of been a bit busy with other fandoms and fics… I just finished watching Prince of Persia again, so I decided to update this fic and start yet another new one! So now… the moment you have all been waiting for….. *drumroll* The fate of Prince Dastan's ear! *beat* That sounded weird….**

Dastan closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of the knife going through the skin between his ear and his head to come. But before Nizam could go any farther than just draw blood, the cell door opened, revealing a guard who winced when he saw Dastan's state.

"Nizam, sir," the guard said, "King Tus requests your presence."

"Tell him I will be there in just a moment," Nizam told the guard, who quickly left.

Nizam sighed and removed the blade from it's place on Dastan's ear.

"Well, prince, it appears that you will be keeping your ear for a little longer."

Dastan sagged in relief, thankful that the guard had come in at that precise time. Had he waited any longer…. well, the right side of Dastan's head would have never been the same.

The Hassansen left minutes later after undoing Dastan's bonds, leaving the young prince to himself. Dastan pulled himself over to one of the cell walls and lent against it. How had it come to this? Not even a week ago they had been celebrating their victory over the successful attack and capture of Alamut even though it had been wrong of them to do it. Now, here he was in a cell, accused of killing, no, murdering the man who had taken him in from the streets.

Dastan rested his head against the wall. _How had it come to this? _

~:~

Tus was looking out of one of the palace windows overlooking Alamut when Nizam entered.

"A beautiful city, is it not?" Nizam commented, joining Tus at the window.

"A beautiful city," Tus agreed, but continued, "A beautiful city that has caused so much tragedy."

They stood in silence for several minutes before Tus asked, "Has Dastan said anything yet?"

Nizam shook his head. "No, he refuses to admit to his crime. He even went so far as to accuse _me _of being the one to murder Sharaman." Nizam gave a harsh laugh as if the thought of him killing the King of Persia was amusing.

"I would like to see him," Tus said suddenly, turning away from the window and moving towards the door.

"I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea." Nizam caught Tus' arm, stopping him. "He has been rather… violent."

It was a lie and Nizam knew it, but he did not think that Tus would be too pleased with Dastan's state, no matter what he had said while sending him off to the dungeons.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but I am still going to go and see him. Perhaps I can get something out of him, I am his brother after all."

With that, Tus left the room, heading to where Dastan was being held.

Nizam sighed. This was not quite going according to plan.

~:~

Dastan was woken from a light slumber he had fallen into when the sound of keys jingling in the lock of the cell door was heard.

"Come to finish cutting off my ear?" he called, sure it was Nizam outside the door.

The door however opened to reveal his oldest brother, Tus.

"Dastan….." he gasped. Tus knew that Dastan would not be treated well since interrogations weren't exactly painless, but he had not expected this. The young prince's clothes were stained red with blood and bandages appeared to be covering the deeper wounds while others were left bare. His face was bruised where Nizam had hit him and Tus could just make out dried blood on the side of his neck.

"Leave us!" Tus ordered the guard that had followed him into the cell.

"But sire-"

"Leave, there is no reason for you to stay. He is in no condition to attack me."

The guard nodded and left the cell, closing the door behind him.

Tus knelt down beside Dastan.

"Why do you do this, little brother? Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because," Dastan said, "I will not admit to something I did not do." He looked Tus in the eyes. "Why can you not believe me? Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well there was that one time….." Tus smiled slightly at a memory but then shook his head. "No, you have never lied to me, not when it mattered."

"Then believe that I did not kill Father!"

"Then who did?" Tus couldn't help but ask this. No matter how much evidence seemed to point to Dastan, he could not believe that he would kill King Sharaman.

"Who gave you that robe, Tus?" Dastan asked.

"Nizam, why?" Then it dawned on him. Nizam had told him that Dastan had accused him of killing the king. Now he saw the evidence behind it.

"He wants to be king, Tus."

Dastan was not going to tell Tus about the dagger and the Sands of Time. Not yet, not before he had somehow found Tamina again.

"And one more thing. Alamut does not have any forges. The weapons are fakes and the spy was hired by Nizam, we should never have attacked this city."

"But the tunnels-….."

"Do not lead to a stash of weapons and means of making them. You must stop digging, trust me on this. I will explain everything later, I promise."

"Alright," Tus said. There was a moment of silence before he said, "Why did you think I was going to cut off your ear?"

Dastan gave what was supposed to be a shrug, but winced before he could finish it. "I though you were Nizam. I would not admit to committing a crime he in fact had committed, so he decided to cut off my ear."

Dastan turned his head so Tus could see the trail of blood that had run down from the top of his ear. "It was lucky you called for him when you did."

Tus' eyes burned with fury. "I do believe it is time for me to speak to Nizam." He placed a hand on Dastan's shoulder. "I will get you out of here, Dastan."

Before Tus left the cell he looked back at Dastan and saw the same image he had when he came in. He had to wonder how Dastan had managed to stay conscious this long.

In truth, it had not been easy for Dastan to remain conscious while Tus had visited and when he left, the prince let himself finally fall into the waiting arms of darkness.

***looks over the chapter proudly* I rather liked that chapter if I may say so! And yes, I managed to save Dasty's ear. And about half way through the fic, about when Tus went to visit Dastan, I randomly decided to take this fic in a completely different direction than originally planned. **

**Two more random things (I am terribly sorry for this end author's note being so long), I didn't even realize that the line I used for the title of the fic had even been used in the movie, much less so many times.**

**And this last thing is to my wonderful friend Rowana: A surprise is coming for you in a few chapters!**

**Review! It feeds my plot bunny that currently is mad at me for saving Dastan's ear! So feed it so it doesn't eat me as revenge!**


End file.
